Alternate Universe
by InTheHallOfFame
Summary: Rose wakes up completely and utterly confused when she wakes up and her world has been shaken up and turned upside down.
1. Chapter 1

Sensing my resignation, the man stepped forward, turning his attention to Lissa. His face was calm. He swept her a bow and managed to look graceful doing it, which surprised me considering his height.

"My name is Dimitri Belikov," he said. I could hear a faint Russian accent. "I've come to take you back to St. Vladimir's Academy, Princess"…..

"Oh, bullshit!" I exclaimed. I stepped up to this mountain of a guardian and swung my first. I knew that there was no way I could take him on; but my protective instincts against Lissa over-rided any resignation I felt before. With a simple movement, he deflected my punch and threw my arm back. Unfortunately my balance was affected because of the blood loss so my footing wasn't as sure as it should have been. The ground came rushing up to meet me in a blurry haze. I knocked my head against the bitchumen, hard. I was lying on the cold ground when Lissa came into focus.

"Are you okay?" she shrieked. Her hands reached out toward me like she was going to heal me like she healed that raven two years ago.

"No" I replied and passed out.

FIVE YEARS LATER

"Ugh" I groaned as I woke up out of my sleepy haze.

"Rose?" someone familiar called out my name and for some reason it was filled with relief.

"Who's asking?" I opened my eyes to find myself back in an all too familiar place. The St. Vladimir's infirmary. How the hell did I land myself here?

"Oh, thank God! I'd thought you'd never wake up" I turned my head to see who my sympathiser was to find—

"Christian?" What the hell was _he_ doing here at my bedside?

"Who else would it be?" he asked , his voice gravelly.

"Uhm, Dimitri for one. Maybe Lissa but definitely not you"

"Who the hell is Dimitri? And I thought we agreed years ago not to talk about Lissa. Rose, are you okay?" His voice was filled with worry and concern. For me.

"Christian? Why are you looking at me like that?"

"Like what?" Now confusion filled his eyes.

"Like you're about to jump up and hug me. Look, I know we're friends and all but I could go without a hug from you" Hurt filled his eyes.

"Rose, what are you talking about? What do you mean we're just friends? Have the past four years meant nothing to you?" he wasn't raising his voice but everything was getting more intense.

"The past four years? What the hell are you talking about?" I was utterly confused by this point

"I guess they were right then" he scoffed.

"You mum. Lissa. The school. They said we wouldn't last long together. Although, they were surprised we made it this far" his eyes sparkled among the hurt.

"Wait, back up. What do you mean 'last long together'?"

"Rose, if you wanted to break up, all you had to do was say something" he shrugged.

I started laughing when he said this.

"That's funny" I wiped away a tear of laughter "Christian; you do know the definition of 'break up' right? We would have had to have been together to break up" I scoffed.

"We have been together. For the last four years"

My jaw dropped.

"Rose, what's wrong with you?"

"Either this is a really whacked up dream or I've woken up somewhere I wasn't meant to because I'm pretty sure in the past four years I've only dater Dimitri, Adrian and Mason. Not you" Technically I wasn't really going out with Mason when he died but I wasn't worried about technicalities at this time.

"Mason? Your friend, Mason Ashford? Yeah, you guys went out for a bit, before we went out. You guys decided you weren't right for each other. Who are these other two? Adrian and Dimitri? You mentioned Dimitri before"

"Are you actually being serious? Dimitri. Dimitri Belikov? You know, my boyfriend and your guardian? Any of this ringing a bell?" I asked.

"No. Who is the other guy, Adrian?" Boy, he was curious.

"Don't tell me you don't know Adrian? Adrian Ivashkov? A spirit user the same as Lissa. The guy you were jealous of when we were all at St. Vlad's because him and Liss were privately tutoring each other"

He shook his head.

"Where the hell have I woken up?" I yelled to myself. "Wacko land?"

"Ah, Rose. I see you're awake" No way. It was Dr. Olendzki.

"Uh, yeah I'm awake. What are you doing here?" She laughed at this.

"Rose, I work here. Have done for several years. Now, are you feeling okay" she pulled out several medical charts.

"Physically, I'm fine. Mentally, I'm confused as all hell"

"Why would that be?" she wrote something down.

"Because I go to sleep at the court beside Dimitri in a normal bed and wake up here, in the infirmary with sparky over here at my bedside claiming that we've been together for the past four years. He doesn't know who Dimitri or Adrian is. He doesn't want to talk about Lissa. I'm guessing you don't know who Jill is either?" I turned to him.

"Who?" he asked

"Great. So that means Lissa's never got elected queen. I hope it was Ariana Szelsky"

"No, Tatiana is still the queen" Christian said. He was looking back between me and Dr. Olendzki.

"So Tasha never killed her?" I asked,

"My aunt Tasha? Why on Earth would she do that?" Christian looked bewildered.

"Because Tatiana lowered the age law" I looked at them like they were both stupid.

"Come on! Seriously, what the hell is going on? Both of you are acting like everything in the past five years have never happened!" I shouted.

"Hathaway? Are you actually awake? What's with all the shouting?" Oh no. I knew that voice. It was all too familiar. The one and only Mason Ashford stepped into the room. I'm pretty sure at that point all the colour from my face just vanished,

"What's wrong Hathaway? You look like you've just seen a ghost?" he joked.

"I think I just have" I said back.


	2. Chapter 2

"Jeez Hathaway. I knew I was pale but you don't have to rub it in my face" he chuckled to himself and made his way over to the bed.

My heart rate rose as Mason got closer to the bed. Mason reached the bed and sat down at the edge of it.

"No! Why are you here? You at supposed to be dead!" I shouted.

"No. I'm pretty sure I'm meant to be alive."

"No! You're dead! You died five years ago in Spokane. Isaiah killed you and I killed him" My voice was high and near hysterical by this point.

"Rose, I've never been to Spokane and neither have you" Mason said slowly.

"I think you should back up, Mase" Christian said softly.

"You guys are friends?" I looked back and forward between them. "You're friends with a dead person?" I asked Christian. "And you're friends with _Christian_?" I asked Mason.  
>"Rose, please. The last four years might not have meant much to you but they meant a lot to me and I think they meant a lot to—"<p>

"I don't care who they meant a lot to. They. Didn't. Happen. How many times do I have to say this to you? And where's Dimitri and or Lissa. I'm pretty sure my best friend and boyfriend should be in my hospital room by my bedside" I said.

"You boyfriend and best friend are in the room" Christian. "Or at least your boyfriend was. Until you dumped him five minutes ago"

"You have got to be kidding! Where are they?" I shouted.

"Why are you asking about Lissa? She's been gone from our lives a long time Rose. And I don't think she's coming back in for a long time" Now Mason was onto this.

"Ugh. Not you too. Why, what happened that made me and Lissa like mortal enemies or whatever" The answer I got was really simple

"You didn't save her"

"What? Why wouldn't I save her? We had the bond and I've been near here every day" I didn't notice up until this point, but the bond was back.

"What the hell? Why is the bond back? We shouldn't have the bond. I didn't die again did i? Damn it."

"Rose, you didn't die. What do you mean back? It never left. Anyway, you didn't save her when she got kidnapped for her spirit. She didn't tell the guardians much except that she was kidnapped to use her spirit to heal someone. She didn't even say who it was. Said she couldn't."

"You mean when Victor kidnapped her? That was before Mason died. And why wouldn't I save her like I did before? I used the bond to locate where she was and Christian and I went and saved her" I explained. My voice slightly faltered, as if I was questioning myself, as if it didn't happen.

"Victor? Dashkov? Why would he do something like that? He's in line to become king at the next royal election. And he's bound to get elected since he came back from Sandovsky's. Nobody still knows how he did it" Mason shrugged.

"Then why don't you ask Lissa! Victor kidnapped her and used her for her spirit to heal his Sandovsky's. That disease is fatal to any Moroi, but he suddenly makes a comeback from it, mysteriously after Lissa is released from her kidnappers and says that she used her spirit to heal someone? That didn't raise any questions?" I asked everyone in the room. "But even still, why would Lissa be mad that I didn't save her, I could just reach through the bond to find where she was"

I had realised that the bond was back but I hadn't reached through it. Curious as to where Lissa was, I reached through it, expecting to have a clear picture. But what I found shocked me. There was a wall, purposely put up. Like she was blocking me, intentionally. All that I could tell is that she was alive and happy.

"Why has she put up a wall? Lissa has put up a wall, why has she done that?" Back before I was shot, Lissa had hardly ever blocked me but I could tell that this one had been up for a while. Years even.

"She doesn't want you to know what she's thinking."

"Why not? I'm her guardian" I reasoned.

"No you're not. Your co-head guardian of the academy"

"You mean I'm still here? Oh my god. I hate this place. No offence Dr. Olendzki"

"None taken" she said.

"Yeah, and Eddie is Lissa's guardian and boyfriend" My jaw dropped.

"Lissa and Eddie? Like Eddie Eddie? Like Eddie Castilo? Your best friend?" I asked Mason.

"Yeah. They've been going out around the time since you and Christian started going out"

"You to? What happened to me and Christian for us to start going out? We both must be seriously damaged." I shook my head.

"Wait, you guys are broken up? But you guys were so good together" I looked at Mason for any sign of joking. Nope, no sign at all.

"Are you being serious? Like no joking at all? What the hell are you guys on? Seriously, where the hell have I woken up?"

"Wait, you guys said I was co-head guardian of the academy. Who is the other co? And what happened to Alberta and Stan?"

"Daniel Holloway. He was a couple years ahead of us." Mason answered.

"You didn't answer my other question." I said.

"There was a raid on the school. A group of Strigoi invaded the school. There was this group of kids practising magic near the wards which broke the magic. The strigoi were over the wall before we could do anything. They killed Jesse Zeklos and Ralf Sarcozy first and the Mana group that was near the walls. All the guardians went out to fight; most of them were killed including Alberta and Stan. We had replacements until Daniel and you decided to co-sign as head guardians. You've been co-head guardian since you graduated"

"You're kidding. You mean I've never actually had some sort of life outside of this school? That is really sad" I shook my head.

"Well you've had me so you haven't really thought of moving" Christian shrugged.

"Whatever. I'm going to see Dimitri; my real boyfriend" I started unplugging myself from all the machines.

"For the last time, who is this Dimitri guy?" Christian shouted.

"And for the last time, he is Dimitri! Your guardian." I said to Christian.

"What's his last name? We might be able to find him then" Mason suggested.

"Dimitri Belikov" I was relieved that someone finally had the sense to go find him.

"Wait, you mean Belikov? That Russian guy we had like 5 years ago?"

"Yes! Finally. Where is he?"

"He's dead" Mason said.


	3. Chapter 3

"What do you mean he's dead? He can't be dead" I yelled.

"He died 5 years ago getting you and Lissa from Portland"

"What? No he didn't" But my voice faltered; so many other things had changed, was this just another one?

"Yes, he did. Apparently, you passed out and then a group of Strigoi came along and killed all the Guardians. They were so occupied with you that they didn't take notice of them. Lissa was that freaked out that she called the school"

"No, I woke up and we went on the plane and came back to the school. There were no Strigoi there"

Everyone was avoiding my gaze.

"I have to get out of here" I said. "Where are my clothes?"

No one still answered.

"Rose, you've been in a coma for a month, I think you better rest" Dr. Olendzki said.

"I don't want to rest. I want to get out of here. Now hand me my clothes" I used a threatening voice because Dr. Olendzki sighed and reached under the bed and produced a small duffel bag.

"Thank you" I pulled out all the plugs and needles and hopped off the bed.

"Rose, come back" Mason yelled back.

I promptly gave him the finger and shut the small bathroom door. I looked around the bathroom floor and found evidence that Christian had been here for several weeks. Clothes that were crumpled on the floor. A half used shampoo bottle was on the floor of the shower. On the bench there was a razor and several blades and a toothbrush. I quickly got changed and left the bag and hospital clothes on the floor. I stalked out of the room and everyone was right where I left them, mouths open and everything. I didn't look any of them in the eye as I left the hospital room. As I walked out of the academy's infirmary I got several shocked looks.

"Yes I'm alive and kicking" I said to no one in general.

They all immediately looked away and started muttering.

"Gossips" I muttered

Finally the looks were getting too much. I needed to get away from it all. I put my legs into use and ran away from everything. Dimitri was supposedly dead so decided to head towards the graveyard. The academy was all too familiar. Someone standing in the graveyard called out my name but I didn't take any notice. Suddenly a graveyard came out of nowhere and I stumbled over it. Letting out a couple choice words I looked down at my scraped up legs. At a glance I looked up at the tombstone and gasped as I saw the name.

'Alberta Petrov. 19/03/1945 to 14/07/2008. Died in battle'.

That's all her life was reduced to. Five words and a bunch of numbers. There were no flowers around the grave, the grass was slowly dying.

"Rose? You okay?" Some was calling out.

"Yes. I'm fine. Why does everyone keep asking me that?" I stood up and brushed myself off.

"Okay. Just asking" I looked up.

"Eddie?"

"Did you hit your head or something?"

"Don't you start. Everyone thinks I've gone bat shit crazy. Me and Christian are together, Mason's alive, and I'm co head guardian with Damien something or rather. And apparently Dimitri's dead"

"Daniel and everything that you said is true. But I don't know about that Dimitri guy. Although I do know there is a Dimitri Belikov somewhere over in that direction" he pointed behind him

"What? Show me" No. This couldn't be possible.

He carefully made his way over to the back corner of the graveyard.

"So, I hear you and Lissa are together" I said, trying to make conversation.

"Rose, you knew that before you went into your coma. We've been together for nearly four years" he said like it was the obvious thing in the world.

"Well sorry" I said sarcastically. "But everything is screwed up. I've woken up somewhere weird."

"Whatever. Here it is"

I looked down to see one of my worst nightmares come to life.

'Dimitri Belikov. 28/10/1983 to 13/07/2007. Died in battle'

I sunk to the floor, tears welling up. My soul mate, my partner, my life was dead. Buried in a tombstone. With nothing to show for it. I thought back to the time when I told Dimitri's family that he had been turned. They had treated him as dead. But with everything that I had been told lately, did that actually happen? According to everyone else, he had died picking up Lissa and I.

"Has anyone told them?" I said quietly.

"Told who what"

"Has anyone told Dimitri's family what happened?"

"No, I don't think so. No one tells the families anything anymore. We just tell them that they're missing. That way they don't ask any questions" If anything, Eddie seemed guilty.

"I have to tell them" I stood up

"Rose, that isn't the wisest thing to do. For one, it's against campus policy and two, it's completely rude. Isn't it like three in the morning in Russia, or where ever he was from?"

"Okay, A, it's Siberia, even I know that and B, as everyone says, I'm co-head guardian, I can do the hell whatever I want" I ran off towards the administrative building, where all the phones were kept. I knew the number off by heart and by the time Eddie had burst through the door, I was already dialling.

"Rose don't do this" he begged.

"Too late, it's ringing"

"Just put the phone down"

"Ringing"

"Hello?" someone picked up on the other end.

"Viktoria?"

"Yes. Who's this?" I think she could tell I had an American accent

"This is Rose. Rose Hathaway"

"I'm sorry, who?" That's right; she didn't know me because Dimitri died before I loved him. So he never turned Strigoi and I never went halfway across the world. Crap, this was going to be hard to explain.

"I'm calling from St. Vladimir's Academy. On behalf of Dimitri"

"I'm sorry hang on" she said to me. "Violet!" that's all I could decipher as she switched to Russian for the rest of the conversation. But I could tell by her tone that she was scolding the other person.

"Sorry, my daughter won't stop crying" My jaw dropped. Viktoria had a child? But she was so young.

Eddie was mouthing stuff at me that I couldn't figure out. I waved him off.

"You have a daughter?"

"Yeah, so what?" I could hear the defensiveness in her voice. Then it all clicked; because I didn't go to Siberia, I never got Abe to stop Rolan that night. So that must have meant that Viktoria had gone through with it and ended up pregnant.

"Nothing. Congratulations" I said stupidly. "Anyway, I'm calling here on behalf of Dimitri."

"Okay. What would you like me to do about it?"

"Could I speak to your mother?"

"Sure. Hang on a moment" She was still a little bit guarded.

"No worries"

"Rose, get off the phone before you wreck everything" Eddie whispered harshly to me.

"Shut up. I'm dealing with this my way. So either deal with it or fu—"

"Hello?" Olena picked up.

"Hi" I said in a voice that was entirely too high.

"Viktoria said you had some news to tell me about Dimitri from the school. He is alright isn't he?"

"The thing is, something happened" I was struggling to find the right words.

"Go on" her voice was motherly, it nearly broke my heart.

"Five years ago, your son came to pick up myself and a friend. The thing is apparently there was a Strigoi attack." I trailed off.

"What happened to Dimitri?" I could tell in her voice that she knew what was coming next.

"He didn't make it. I'm sorry"

"Thank you" This surprised me. I had just told her that her only son was dead and she was thanking me?  
>"For what?"<p>

"For telling me. I had my suspicions after the third year came around and we hadn't heard from him. That isn't like him. No one else had bothered to tell me" I could hear the sadness creep into her voice.

"I'm sorry that no one contacted you"

"Again, thank you for telling us. Now we can grieve properly."

"Goodbye, Olena"

"Goodbye"

I softly put down the phone. I looked round at Eddie who still had mask of anger on his face.

"Why? Just tell me why you had to do that"

"Because I did. Dimitri and I are together, in my reality, and he would want me to do that. In fact, I did do that when he turned Strigoi. I went to his hometown and told his family. But I'm not even sure that happened here" I sat down on the nearest chair and put my head in my hands. "Everything is just mixed up and backwards. Why is this happening?"

I heard a door swing open.

"Lissa" Eddie's voice changed dramatically.

"Why would Lissa be causing this? I don't even think she knows"

"No, Lissa is here" I sprung my head up to find that he was right.

Lissa was standing in the doorway; and she looked pissed. I didn't need the bond for that, even though I could feel undeniable hatred coursing through the bond.

"Lissa" I said.

"What the hell is going on here?"

**I am so sorry for not updating! Holidays have finished and I am back at school. This year is my last year of high school so my teachers decided to torture me with all types of homework and I have barely anytime to read a book, let alone type up fan fiction. So unfortunately for you guys, it might be a long time before I update the next chapter at any point in time. I am hoping to update at least one chapter at least every two weeks but because the amount of homework and assignments I'm getting, I'm going to have a bit of trouble typing anything up. Hope you guys aren't too mad . But besides that, you like? What do you think should happen after Lissa enters the room? Should Lissa and Rose have a punch up or fight with their words?**


	4. Chapter 4

**Hey guys im sorry for not updating for several months but school has just been incredibly busy. I don't know how many people are reading this fan fiction as I didn't write much before I stopped but to whoever is reading it now I have unwound from the stress of school and am starting to write my fanfiction again.**

**Previously: Rose woken up in different world. Her and Christian together, Mason alive, Dimitri dead, Rose and Daniel Holloway are co-head guardians. Eddie and Lissa together, Viktoria has a kid. Lissa just walked in on Rose and Eddie in the same room together**

"Liss! Thank God you're here, please tell me you know what's happening?" I'm not sure if I could hear desperation or hysteria in my voice

"From what I can see, my fiancé and ex friend are in the same room together" Her voice had all the warmth of an ice cold drink

"Fiancé? Wait, you guys are engaged?" Great, another thing that was completely messed up

"Doesn't answer my question; what is going on here" now that she announced it, I could see the giant engagement ring on Lissa's finger.

"Nothing; just making a call. Nothing happened between Eddie and I. Nothing has and nothing will" I looked her straight in the eye. Her anger seemed to flair even more.

"Is that a joke?" Lissa spat "I remember when you tried to sleep with him before you got together with Christian. Two worthless scraps in this world together. You two deserve each other"

This hurt me to see how she spoke with such hatred towards myself and Christian. Pretty much the two most important people in her life. Well that's how it was supposed to be anyway.

"What? I never tried to sleep with Eddie. I never would. And I would never get together with Christian. You're with him and you guys are the happiest I have ever seen to do with either of you"

"You must be royally screwed up in the head if you think I would get with Christian Ozera" she scoffed

"Yeah well that's what I thought when the two of you started hanging together"

"Rose get out before she does something drastic" Eddie pleaded

"No. She needs to hear the truth" I turned to Lissa. If this so called world wasn't real I should be able to say whatever I wanted right? "I don't know where I've woken up from my so called coma but this definitely isn't the right place. There are so many things that are wrong but the worst I've encountered is us. We are supposed to be best friends Liss. We have been since ever since we were placed together at school several years. We've stood by together no matter what. While I was partying, while your family died and everything in between. In the real world, you support and stood by me while I went through the struggle with Dimitri and I eventually I warmed to the idea of you and Christian. I supported you in your decision in becoming Queen. We have been through so much together and we've come out of it on top and better than ever. Please don't do this to me in this world whatever it is. Please Liss; we've been through so much"

I'm not sure if it was the lighting in the room or if it really was but I saw a change. Her eyes softened and her arms loosened. It was only a moment and then she hardened again

"What about when I got kidnapped; you never saved me then and you should've"

"I don't know where I was but if I could I would go back in time here and beat the shit out of myself. What happened for real is that I saved you. I drove out there with Dimitri and Christian came along as well. We saved you. You never got harmed by Victor. I killed him"

I saw hope flourish in her eyes.

"Wait, Victor Dashkov? Prince Victor Dashkov? He was the one who kidnapped you?" Eddies stance changed from cautious to outrage and anger

"Wait, even you don't know?"

"He told me not to" Lissa mumbled

"You mean to say you haven't told anyone what Victor did for all these years? Even though he's next in line for the crown after Tatiana?" Now anger was coursing through me

"He told me that if I told anyone what I did he would come back for me" Her lower lip trembled at the memory

"Oh, Liss" I sighed sadly

"It was horrible" I could feel the wall of her mind that she put up was starting to slip

"He'll pay" I said quietly

Then, incredibly, for the first time in years, I could feel Lissa's mind open up to me to read every thought of hers. She had put down the wall. We ran into each other's embrace and slid to the floor

"All those years without you, it was horrible. I thought I had lost my best friend. After I got kidnapped and you didn't come for me I thought you abandoned me so I convinced myself that I hated you but inside all I secretly wanted was for my best friend back" she was sobbing now

"It's okay, you've got me back" I soothed her

I looked back up at Eddie who had bewilderment and confusion written all over his face.

"What just happened?" he asked slowly

"I got my best friend back" I smiled

After soothing Lissa, I stood up and walked over to Eddie

"We need to beat the absolute shit out of Victor" I clenched my jaw

"Yeah, no shit" Eddie's jaw clenched and I could see the love in his eyes for Lissa

"Wow, you really do love her don't you?" I asked softly

"Yes. I would do anything for her" and I could see it was true.

This was all surreal. In my head and in my heart I knew it was wrong for Eddie and Lissa to be in love let alone engaged. I had yet to see them all couple like but even considering the circumstances I knew that they were good.

"Well it's better late than never" I shrugged.

We both walked outside talking about where we could find Victor leaving Lissa back in the room.

"How can I even pass off as normal? I don't even know what's happened in the last several years. There's no way I can fake knowing that much"

"You're gonna have to do a damn good job of it. Once we sort Victor out, I'll give you the update on everything that's happened. Good enough?"

"You are the greatest friend I could ever have" I grinned

"Not that great a friends here remember? That feud between you and Lissa sort of got in the way"

"Oh, yeah. Sorry. How are you even still here? You would've graduated with me? And from what I remember, you weren't bad. Oh wait, you got serious after what happened to Mason"

"What happened to Mason?" Oh shit. In this reality, Mason never died

"Uhh, I'll tell you later" This was not going to be pretty

"I'm still here because I'm a guardian. I teach. Lissa is part of the hospital. She heals. We know she has some sort of healing thing going on but we don't know what it is"

"I know what that is. I'll tell you guys about that as well"

"Daniel!" Eddie shouted out of nowhere and turned off to his right

I turned my head to the right to find someone that could only fit the description of tall, dark and hot. Well, Dimitri fit that description as well but this guy was different. He was taller than me; at least 6"2. He had dark brown hair, bordering on black, cut short. He had high, protruding cheekbones and tan olive skin. His tallness made him look lean and I could tell from his tight shirt that he had muscles. Even though I was happy with Dimitri, there was no harm in looking.

"Eddie, what's happening? I'm getting word that Rose is out of her coma"

I stepped out behind Eddie

"You're right on that account" I grinned

"Rose!" I could see relief in his eyes

Suddenly this Daniel guy ran towards me and smashed into me as he embraced me in a bear hug.

"I'm so glad you're back"

"Yeah so am I" Normally I would be all for hugging hot guys but something about his hug was way too personal and intimate for my liking

"Daniel we need to ask you a couple of questions" Eddie interrupted

Daniel broke away from the hug

"Do you know the whereabouts of Prince Dashkov?"

"Yeah, he's on campus. He had to go over a couple of things with me. Rose are you alright; you look a little confused"

"Just getting my bearings back, that's all. Where did you say he was staying?"

"In my room. I'm on the floor" he gave a small laugh.

"Let's go. We'll explain later" Eddie took off and I followed suit

Several minutes later we were in the guardian's hall and at the end of it was Victor Dashkov himself. Rage boiled inside of me like never before.

"OI! VICTOR!" I shouted as I ran toward him

He turned toward me, his faced turned from an easy smile to one of fear.


End file.
